This invention relates generally to pressure sensitive labels and methods for producing such labels, and, more specifically, to the utilization of such labels in combination with business forms.
Pressure sensitive labels presently available usually comprise a sheet of printable paper provided on its lower surface with a suitable primer and a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive. Typically, a liner or backing sheet covers the adhesive to protect it and to prevent the label from inadvertently adhering to surfaces with which it may come into contact prior to its intended use. The liner or backing is generally provided with a with a release coating to facilitate easy removal of the liner. To further facilitate removal of the liner, the liner or label may be split at one or more locations so that upon flexing of the label/liner assembly, a readily accessible label or liner edge is presented for peeling.
A problem arises with such labels when it is desired to remove a pressure sensitive label from one temporary carrier and apply it to another, permanent carrier at some future time. For example, in the business forms trade, business forms are often provided with pressure sensitive labels, such as return address labels, for use by the ultimate recipient of the form. It may be the case, however, for whatever reasons, that the user does not wish to immediately affix the label to another carrier in its ultimately intended use.
Obviously difficulties can arise in such multiple transfers of the pressure sensitive label by reason of repeated exposure of the adhesive layer once the label is removed from its original carrier. Not only can the adhesive layer become contaminated with dust or dirt, thereby losing its adhesive properties, but the label can also become undesirably, and more or less permanently, attached to some other surface.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a label construction in which (1) no permanent adhesive surface of the label is exposed at any time before ultimate use of the label; and (2) the label may be removed from one surface, carried around or stored, and later permanently affixed to another surface.
These features have obvious advantages for label constructions used in hospitals, shipping departments, warehouses, mail order houses, and so on.
To this end, the present invention provides a multi-ply label construction in conjunction, at least initially, with a carrier supply web, and wherein the label construction includes a printable label ply in superposed relationship with multiple substrate plies.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, the label construction includes a label ply, which may be a paper or polymer stock, having a printable upper surface and a lower surface provided with a layer or coating of pressure sensitive adhesive. The label ply lies in superposed relationship to a paper substrate which includes an upper and lower layer. The top surface of the upper layer is provided with a release coating, and the bottom or lower surface of the upper layer is provided with a temporary, i.e., single use, adhesive. The substrate lower layer includes a plain paper top surface and a bottom surface provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer.
As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, an image transfer material of the carbonless self-contained type, for example, may be placed on the upper substrate layer so that an image can be impressed on the upper substrate, through the label ply, via conventional crash printing techniques. Exemplary transfer materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,425,386 and 3,663,256. Also, printing could be applied directly to the release layer if, for example, hidden information were required.
The carrier, upon which a plurality of the above described label constructions rest, is provided on its upper surface release coating to facilitate removal of the label construction as desired.
It will thus be appreciated that the label ply is releasably secured to the upper substrate layer, and the latter is temporarily adhered to the lower substrate layer which, in turn, is releasably adhered to the carrier web which itself is provided with a release coating.
The multi-ply substrate arrangement is such that the entire construction may be easily removed from the carrier web and adhesively secured to another temporary carrier, such as a business form or the like. Thereafter, the recipient of the form may use the label in two ways. First, the user may separate the label ply and upper substrate layer along one edge of the label construction. Thus, removed, the label ply, with its adhesive layer covered by the upper substrate layer, may be carried about or stored without damage to the label adhesive layer, and without undesirable sticking. When it is finally decided to use the label, the label ply may be peeled from the upper substrate layer and adhesively secured to the desired surface.
To facilitate removal of the label ply from the upper substrate layer, the label is split, preferably along a marginal edge, opposite the edge by which the upper and lower substrate layers were separated.
In an alternative procedure, the entire label construction may be flexed so that the user can simply peel the label from the upper substrate layer for immediate use.
In a related aspect, this invention involves a method of manufacturing a label construction comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a label ply having a printable top surface and a pressure sensitive adhesive applied to its lower or bottom surface;
(b) providing a substrate comprising upper and lower layers; the upper layer having a release liner or coating applied to its top surface, and a temporary adhesive applied to its lower or bottom surface; the lower layer having a plain top surface and a pressure sensitive adhesive applied to its lower or bottom surface;
(c) releasably adhering the label ply in superposed relationship to the top surface of the upper layer of the substrate; and
(d) releasably securing the label and substrate to a temporary carrier.
It will thus be appreciated that the present invention provides a new dimension in the utilization of pressure sensitive labels, eliminating problems associated with prior art labels and providing a great deal of flexibility in the manner in which such labels are used.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.